Surrounded
by Seisei
Summary: Mamoru died in a car accident, leaving Usagi alone and depressed. Seiya returns to comfort her, and suddenly, her love, future and life is thrown into turmoil as she faces the consequences of his death. Chap. 3 UP.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is the first fanfic I've written in a VERY long time. I used to go as Kumi-braids. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy. Have fun. I know this chapter is short, but longer ones will be coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Yay.

Chapter 1

Usagi's hand covered her eyes. She stood hunched over her bureau, tears soaking her hands and her body shuddering with each gasp for breath. She bit her lip, removing her hand and looking into the mirror. Her eyes were red, bags hanging under them. The sapphire eyes looking into her own seemed to quiver, her lower lip trembling. Her hair was a mess of tangles and knots. It was the third time that day. Possibly the hundredth time that week.

She stepped back, stumbling onto her bed. The ceiling stared at her, empty. She rolled over onto her side. Mamoru. His eyes, his face. They were there, but he was not. The picture was a month old, at Usagi's highschool graduation. She reached out to touch it, but when her fingertips hit the glass she found herself gasping and quickly bringing it back to her pillow. _Glass_. Fragile. Only to be broken in the end.

Someone knocked at her door. Timidly. Nervous. She didn't want to open it, only wanted for them to go away. Didn't they understand? She didn't want them. She wanted to be alone. No, not alone. She wanted … Mamoru. Only him, nobody else.

"Usa-chan?"

Her mother. She bit her lip, turning away to face her wall. She didn't want anybody to see her, not now. Maybe never.

"Usa-chan … Seiya-san is here to see you."

__

Seiya.

Seiya …

"Usagi, please come out," her mothers muffled voice came again. "Seiya wants to see you. He's worried about you."

Usagi didn't want to speak. Said nothing. She heard voices outside the door … muffled, words jumbled. They didn't make sense.

"Usagi, I'll come back later, okay?" her mother said again. "Seiya says … says he'll stay around for a bit. He wants to see you."

Usagi rolled onto her back as the footsteps faded away. Seiya. How could he know? She wondered how she could even think about that. She pushed herself up, the air around her warm and heavy. Her head was blurred, her whole body weak. How long had it been since she last ate? She didn't know. All she had done was sleep and cry. All the other times she had been so upset, she had done nothing but eat. Now she didn't even want to think about leaving her room.

She kneeled there for a long while, not thinking about anything in particular. Everything was empty around her. Seiya's face. It kept on appearing in her mind. He had come to see her. Minako had once teased her that Seiya had a crush on her when he was on earth. She hadn't believed it, hadn't cared, because she had Mamoru.

She needed to go see him, thank him. Some how, she thought, she felt older, wiser. She had a duty for Mamoru, she needed to speak for him. Even though they had never been married, she felt as if she was his wife, going to thank his mourners for their care.

She slid off the bed, walking slowly towards the door. She could hear voices downstairs. It _wasn't_ just Seiya. It was …

Somebody appeared at the foot of the stairs. It was Rei, dressed in dark colors, her eyes also red and narrowed. She had forgotten. Her friends had cared for Mamoru too. He had been their protector, one of their leaders. They trusted and loved him. Rei suddenly let out a sob and ran up to her friend, embracing her. Usagi couldn't cry anymore, but her body still shook with dry tears.

At long last, Rei let go of her, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. They went to the sitting room, where a large group had gathered.

"Everyone …" she whispered, looking around.

Minako, Makoto and Ami sat on one couch, the other occupied by Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Hotaru sat at their feet, her head rested against Setsuna's leg. Sorrow filled their eyes, and suddenly, she realized, she wasn't alone.


	2. Surrounded Chapter 02

Surrounded

By Seisei

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Alright, it appears as though this story has some potential so I'll keep on writing. Hope you enjoy. Please remember this story is slightly "Alt-Universe" so don't get mad at me if doesn't stay in the exactly like Takeuchi-sensei might have set down before.

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM. Blah blah blah.

**

"Everyone … thank you for coming."

Everybody nodded, solemn. Grim.

She looked over to Haruka and Michiru. They were holding hands, Michiru's head rested on Haruka's shoulder. For a moment, her heart plummeted when she thought of holding hands with Mamoru. But no, she understood … they needed each other in tragedies … just like she needed Mamoru.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san," she said, her voice soft. "You … you came back from Paris."

The pair had been performing all over Europe. _Paris._ Minako had once told her that it was the most romantic city in the world. Once or twice she had thought that one day she and Mamoru would go there. Maybe after their honeymoon.

"We had to, Usagi-san," Michiru replied. "We couldn't leave you alone."

Rei nodded, putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan, we won't leave you alone."

Usagi sniffed, nodded, rubbed her eyes. "Y … yeah. Thank you, everybody … so much."

Rei let her take her seat next to Makoto, silently poured her a cup of tea. Usagi could feel a lump growing in her throat. She had always said Rei was so mean to her, but secretly had always thought she was the best friend she could have. Even though she always got mad at "baka Usagi-chan", she had never really left her alone. She was always there for her.

"Odango."

Usagi's heart stopped for a moment, her mouth dropping in shock and her eyes widening. She turned roughly in her seat, her breathing rough and unsteady. For a moment she sat there, unseeing. Then, she could see … Seiya stood by her mother, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. His eyes were sad, the usually smiling lips now forming a little sad line.

Suddenly, she was on her feet. "Seiya-kun." 

She stared at him, her eyes troubled, before she quickly bowed. _Odango_. Her hair was loose and tangled, but the nickname stuck. He remembered, still. After so much time. Seiya looked around at the group warily. His eyes found their way back on her. He looked down at his feet.

"Usagi-chan … can I speak to you … alone?" She glanced at her friends, who didn't move, only stared ahead, or at their cups.

She stood up, and followed him towards the door, and then outside. He sat down on the front step, but Usagi stood, untangled her hair with her fingers. She glanced down at him, but he looked out ahead at the street.

"I'm … so, so sorry for what - " 

She interrupted quickly. "How are Yaten-kun and Taiki-kun? And … Kakyuu-hime?"

Seiya looked up at her, openly surprised. He hadn't expected for her to say that. She flushed and turned away.

"They – they're in Tokyo," he replied. "Well, Taiki and Yaten, at least. But they thought you would need some … space. Kakyuu-hime … she sends her deepest sympathies. She understands your position."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you … you don't understand how thankful I am to see you again." She stood silent for a moment, before something else formed in her mind. "How did you know? I mean, about everything?"

He put his elbows on his knees, rested his chin in his hands. "Luna and Rei-chan. They combined their abilities. You are a sister kingdom to us, Usagi. The Moon Kingdom and Kinmoku … we didn't communicate much, but you defeated Galaxia, freed the Star Seeds. We are eternally in your debt."

Usagi shook her head. "Not without you. If you hadn't helped … if the Starlights hadn't been there, I never would have been able to do it. And …" Suddenly her voice cracked, and her hands flew up to cover her face. "nothing … I never could have done anything … without … _Mamo-chan_ …" She let out a sob, and dropped to a crouch, her whole body shaking and shuddering with tears. "I … I can't … do _anything_ without him …"

She took in a deep breath, dropping her hands. A tear streaked face raised to the sky. Usagi sighed again, and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Seiya-kun," she said, clearing her throat. "I … I guess I just …"

Seiya shook his head. "Odango, I understand. You don't have to explain."

Just as he said this, a black car had pulled up in front of the house. Seiya stood up.

"It's Yaten and Taiki," he said. "I suppose they've come to see you."

One of the doors opened, and Yaten stepped out, followed by Taiki. Both were dressed in black, sunglasses shading their eyes. They walked slowly, solemnly, towards Usagi, bowing before her.

"Tsukino-san," Yaten said.

Taiki lowered his glasses, piercing eyes boring into Usagi. "We have come, of course, to offer our consolations, but as well … to speak to you of some things that were brought to our attention by Luna. When she contacted us."

Usagi's eyes widened a bit. "What is it?"

Taiki glanced at Yaten, his brows furrowed slightly. "So – she didn't speak to you of it yet?"

Usagi shook her head, slowly. "N – no. Why? What's happened?"

Seiya looked at them, slightly alarmed. "Taiki …"

Taiki ignored him. He stepped forward, still frowning.

"Usagi-san," he said. "You are the princess of the Moon Kingdom, and of course the Moon will retake power in time … where you were destined to rule over Crystal Tokyo. You were to have a heir to the throne, as is expected – Neo Princess Serenity. Small Lady.

"Without Endymion, Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist. Without him, the barrier between Earth and the Moon will be raised again. The Sailor Senshi, and all those with the blood of the other planets, will be exiled. The darkness of Earth – the anger, the jealousy – will be reawoken when the future becomes apparent. You will not be able to live on Earth any longer, and perhaps, not even on the Moon."

Usagi cast her gaze to the ground. She _had_ thought about this – Chibiusa would no longer exist. It had pained her. But she hadn't really thought of it before.

"Usagi-san," Yaten said, his voice shaking a little. "You _must_ be aware of the future! We can't delay any longer!"

Usagi looked up at him, her gaze suddenly icy. "What does it matter to you? It's none of your problem, why can't you just leave us alone!"

Yaten looked stunned, and glanced at Taiki. He shook his head.

"No, Usagi-san, we can't," he said, his voice stern. "Kakyuu-hime has vowed her allegiance to the Moon Kingdom since you defeated Chaos. We are in your debt!"

"Then I release you from it!" she cried. "Don't make me lead a kingdom now."

He shook his head again. "You aren't the Queen yet. You can't stop us from being involved in this. But you _are_ the leader of the Sailor Senshi! It is your duty to help the people who are blood bound to the Moon Kingdom!"

Usagi turned away, putting her hands on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Taiki-kun. I can't … not now."

*

Concluding Notes: OK, so this chapter is considerably longer than the previous. I found this chapter kind of hard to write, but that's ok. Anyhow.


	3. Surrounded Chapter 03

Surrounded Chapter 03

Authors Note: I've actually thought up some ideas for this story. So if there is continued interested I will continue to write!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon.

*

After Usagi had spoken to Taiki, Seiya and Yaten outside the house, she had returned to the living room only to excuse herself to her room. But rather than going back to sleep, she sat in the entrance of her room, her knees pulled up to her chest. She listened intently to the conversation downstairs. 

Taiki and Yaten had explained to the senshi what they had told her before – when they said that Chibiusa would not be born without Mamoru, Hotaru had broken into a sob. At that, Usagi could feel something developing in her throat – she, too, was heartbroken.

The conversation seemed to get deeper and more serious. As she sat there, Usagi suddenly felt like a sneaky, eavesdropping child. She _was_ Sailor Moon; even if she didn't agree with what they said, she could still be there. But, she decided, not in her pajamas and messy hair.

She quickly brushed her hair, tied it up, and put on some clean clothes. When she arrived downstairs, Makoto quickly jumped up and offered her seat. Usagi shook her head, and instead sat next to her feet, resting her head on her knees. Makoto took a few locks of her hair in her hands, playing with it absentmindedly.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Usagi cleared her throat. "So … I know what's going on. And, I think … it's my responsibility to be part of this."

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other, then nodded.

"You're right, Usagi-san," Haruka said. "We can't hide you from these things. It's important that you're involved, too."

The others nodded, but still had looks of worry on their face. Setsuna sat forward a little bit, resting her chin in her hands. Dressed in a black sweater and skirt, she looed both beautiful and sad. Usagi had always envied her elegance, and wished she was more like her. She had always thought that Mamoru might like a woman that was more refined.

"In the future," she said, her voice soft and serious, "you will be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Of course, it is said the Queen of the Moon – and, in your case, the Earth – will live forever. That is, unless the kingdom is destroyed. That is what happened in the Silver Millenium. Queen Serenity had an infinite wisdom, not young, but not old. The ginzuishou is the essence of the Moon Kingdom. Time will always change, and with time – even if it takes thousands of years – Small Lady _will_ need to take up the throne.

"Endymion was a great part of your future as the queen. It was not an easy change – a great war raged before the power of the ginzuishou dominated again. Without him, the fate of the world has changed, greatly."

Setsuna sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Time is a complicated thing. It is ruled by forces that even I dare not tamper with. I thought, perhaps … time could be reversed. Things could be changed. But you must realize, Usagi-san – fate can be changed. Still, there are courses in time that must be followed. I do not understand, myself, how I have seen a future with Endymion. But something must have happened, to reverse the strings of fate."

Usagi bit her lip, looking down. She could _not_ cry. She had to be strong. For now, she knew, emotions had to be discarded. This was the future of the world she was thinking of, not only herself. It was another battle.

Setsuna turned her head slightly, looking out the window. "I travelled with you through time before, when the world was in danger. For a long time, I have always forced myself to keep silent of time. I know things before they happen, but I cannot use it to my advantage. But now … it's time that you know what will happen."

She looked down at Luna and Artemis. The two guardians nodded, though both looked unsure.

"When you turn twenty-one – only two years from now – another kingdom will attack," she said. At the other senshi's alarmed faced, she shook her head. "Not like Chaos. It isn't uncommon for civilizations to fight for land. Our Solar System isn't that valuable – most of our planets are wastelands. Only Earth survives. Yes, it is a fairly prosperous land, but there are other worlds younger, stronger, still as beautiful as they were when they were created.

"But there is a power that glows from within our solar system. The ginzuishou and the sailor senshi are a powerful force. Many powerful forces have taken favor upon our world, and paid much attention to them. The forces spoken of in all religions are not only centered around Earth, you know. Many worlds get few favors from them. The power of the many worlds has flocked to our small planet.

"Look at the Dark Kingdom, and the Black Moon Clan! They were outcasts, uncared for by truly great forces. Yes, they had darkness within them, from Chaos. But it is known that many worlds fight for one another. Now, Queen Serenity disliked fighting for other worlds, but some planets – especially Aries-sama, the ruler of Mars – wanted to take over other, smaller solar systems.

"At first, it would have been planned that you fought only to fend off other worlds. But soon, we realized, it was not enough to simply have the senshi fighting. We needed much, much more. You had to claim Earth as your own, allow the ginzuishou to consume much of you. The other senshi had to take up their positions as rulers of their planets and powers.

"If we lived on the moon, and not Earth, you could have taken the power for yourself. But you do not control Earths powers – Endymion did. It was his bond with you that made it possible for you to save the world."

Usagi stared at Setsuna. "But what now? How will we ever be able to – how can we ever save the world now?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know, now. I tried many times to pass through the gates of time, but the doors to the future have sealed themselves. Even fate is unsure of itself now. There are many things that must be done first, Usagi-san. We must take action soon."

**

Closing Notes: How was that? I haven't updated the story for a while, but I decided to keep going.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT WEEKS EPISODE: While the outer senshi begin to delve into the darker forces, the inner senshi continue to try to resolve the emotional cases of Mamoru's death. Seiya reaches out to Usagi, who fears she has become far too vulnerable to love for her own good, and finds herself falling ill.


End file.
